


How I Met Your Father

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Daveed [4]
Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, but not really Hamilton lol
Genre: Children, Daveed Diggs - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Love, Reader-Insert, Tension, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: Y/N tells the story of how she and Daveed met.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs & Reader, Daveed Diggs & You, Daveed Diggs/Reader, Daveed you and your kids
Series: You & Daveed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: iknowthekoolaidflavor 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Black!Reader but everyone's welcome to engage :)

Y/N scooped a portion of clear hair grease onto a comb and applied it to Xavier's scalp. It was the first Saturday of the month—another hair day. The little boy despised getting his hair re-locked, huffing and puffing during the entire five-hour ordeal. Y/N dealt with the griping since she didn't have to pay someone else to do it. She and Daveed agreed that they'd save a lot of money by doing his hair at home versus a barber shop, so Y/N learned how to re-lock and suffered through the one thousand "Are you done yet?"s.

It was difficult, especially today, to deal with the outside noise when there was so much humming in her own head. She, too, wanted Daveed home. 

She'd managed to get Xavier distracted enough with some toys, but when his dinosaurs and motorcycles were no longer interesting, he abandoned them in the pile of his other playthings. 

"Mommy, will you be done when Daddy gets home? He said he was gonna teach me how to play checkers when he gets back, but we can't if you're still doing my hair."

Daveed was at the arts center with his weekend theater class. It was exam day, so he wouldn't be back home until the early evening. Xavier'd been checking the clock on the wall fervently, waiting for six o-clock to approach.

Y/N chuckled and leaned over so she could see his face. "Yeah, I'll be done in an hour or so, hon. Be patient." She kissed his forehead and continued working, a quarter of the way done. 

Xavier sighed and leaned his head against Y/N's thigh. He shuffled his feet, crossed his arms, switched to her other thigh, and sighed again. Then out of the blue, he asked, "Mommy, are you and Daddy boyfriend and girlfriend?" 

Y/N chuckled at the unexpected question and Diana, who'd been quietly curled up with a chapter book on the loveseat answered, "They're husband and wife." 

Xavier turned to her. "But isn't that the same thing?"

The girl closed her book and appeared thoughtful. "Kind of, but husband and wife is way more serious. Right, Mom?" 

Y/N smiled. "Yes, _way_ more serious, but still a lot of fun." 

"When did you and Daddy meet?" Xavier asked.

She twisted the new brown hairs at his root. "A little while after I graduated college. I met him through Janisa."

"Ms. Janisa knew Daddy?" Diana queried. Janisa was Y/N's best friend from college and the kids knew her as the funny, bright woman who always gave thoughtful gifts on their birthdays and Christmas. 

"Yep, her older brother was friends with him. We met at Janisa's graduation party." 

"When were you in college?"

"About...thirteen years ago."

"How did you and Daddy meet each other?"

"Well..." Y/N figured telling a story was less bothersome than Xaviers's grumpiness.

\---

Y/N's P.O.V.

"Girl, you probably look fine! Now hurry up and get here! I'll cut the cake without you, you know I will!" Janisa yelled over music. 

Y/N didn't know whether or not to take Janisa's threat with a grain of salt, but she calmed her friend's nerves, "All right, all right, I'm coming. Bye," and ended the call on her cell phone. She rushed to her closet and grabbed a pair of short-heeled boots. It was winter and she hated when her feet got cold. She studied herself in the mirror for a few more seconds, momentarily considering if the yellow-knit dress she wore was too tight on her hips, showing more than she intended. When she saw the glow of her alarm clock shine a very late eight-thirty, she decided it'd have to be okay.

Luckily for Y/N, her new apartment wasn't too far from Derrick's, Janisa's brother, place. It was a small house in a college town, but according to Janisa, he was living the life being away from their parents. Y/N could hear the thump of music even before she got out the car. She parked on the opposite side of the street and hurried to the front door. As Janisa's best friend, she felt terrible for not being one of the first people there, but she was sure the present she got Janisa would be enough to win her over. 

Derrick opened the door, a wide smile on his face. "Y/N! Get in here, girl—I know it's cold out there." He pulled her in with a one-armed hug. 

"Hey, Derrick." Y/N embraced him back and the started down the hallway.

"You know Jay's gonna kill you for being this late," he laughed as Y/N shrugged off her coat. 

"She already gave me an earful on the phone." Y/N shook her head. "You know your sister's crazy."

"Hell, more than that." 

A crowd of her people were in the kitchen area. Y/N, being so reserved around strangers, didn't know how Janisa had gotten to know so many people. Her list of friends and associates seemed endless. Y/N felt the bass of music beneath her feet from the basement, and even more loud laughter and singing coming from there. 

The basement door swung open and Janisa appeared, more than a little drunk and guffawing at something someone down the steps had told her. When she turned and saw Y/N, she charged down the hallway, ready to rip her a new one. 

"Oh, finally Miss Two Hours late shows up–!"

Y/N cut her off by holding up the small gift bag. "Please open it before you chew my head off."

Janisa squinted her eyes, surveying Y/N icily before snatching it from her hands. She rummaged through the paper, passed the card Y/N had handwritten, and went straight for the baby blue felt jewelry box. Her scrutiny sparkled in surprise when she revealed what was inside.

"A tennis bracelet!" she squeaked. "Oh, girl! You know how long I wanted one of these?!" Janisa held the box like it was a rare diamond. 

"Courtesy of my parents' money," Y/N chuckled, "but I remember you saw that at the mall and went crazy over it so I had to get it for you."

Janisa through her arms around her and squealed. "Girl, I forgive you!" 

Janisa ran up the stairs to put the present in Derrick's bedroom before rejoining Y/N and introducing her to the guests she didn't know. Recognizing most faces from college, Y/N felt more at ease among the crowd. She hugged old classmates and club members and when Janisa took her downstairs, introduced her to even more people. They danced through three rounds of songs before they were tired enough to need a drink. They swallowed two shots and took a cup of a mixed drink before collapsing on the couch. 

"Wait...what number are you on?" Y/N asked her friend when she started to look loopy in the eye.

"Maybe six. Maybe eight." 

Y/N was able to set Janisa down on the couch, who spiked up a conversation with another friend. Y/N snickered and sipped a mix drink one of Derrick's line brother's made for her. She looked around the party. Some people danced, others talked, more drank, and a few went out in the backyard to smoke. Derrick came down the steps with a couple friends. One was another line brother of his, but there was another man with him. The one with a bunch of curly hair. She'd seen him upstairs laughing with some friends but Janisa hadn't introduced him. 

The three men went over to the drink table and got another cup of the mixed drink. The curly haired guy took a sip, and when his eyes appeared over the rim of the red cup and latched onto Y/N's, it occurred to her that she'd been staring. She cut her eyes away and pretended to tune into Janisa's conversation. 

Daveed's P.O.V.

If Daveed's mentor knew he was spending a Friday night at a party instead of preparing for his interview as a part-time archivist at Brown, he might've had a stroke. However, the idea of taking a good long drive two states out to meet up with his friend from college was far too pressing for him to ignore. He packed an overnight bag right after Derrick, his friend, invited him down for his younger sister's grad party. 

Even though he felt far removed from his undergrad days, on the fast track to being a professor with his grad school and handful of job opportunities, he blended well within the crowd. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

A quarter-way into the party, Daveed stood at the kitchen island as Derrick and his line brothers' shared stories and cracked jokes. The doorbell rang and Derrick went to answer the door. Janisa'd told him she'd be far too busy socializing with her guests, so he was on permanent door-duty and the bell rang often. "That girl's lucky I love her," Derrick said before he left. 

Daveed had just finished telling the guys about the time he and some stoner friends had done acid and enjoyed the trip at a psychedelic art museum when Derrick returned. Beside him and speaking to Janisa was a young woman in a tight yellow dress. He tried to re-engage with with the group, but he found it difficult to keep his gaze from returning to the woman with mahogany skin and a dark, voluminous afro. 

When she left with Janisa to go into the basement, he heard Owen, an L.B. and sports medicine major, say, " _Damn_ , Y/N's fine. Remember when Rick said she was off-limits 'cause she was Janisa's friend?" Owen playfully punched Derrick's shoulder and the other L.B.s laughed. Fine was an understatement, and apparently, this Y/N had already been a topic of conversation before. 

The thought that tumbled in Daveed’s mind was that he wasn't a line brother, so that threat didn't really apply to him. But he didn't want to ruffle any feathers, so he didn't ask more about her. They probably didn't know much about her beyond her beauty anyway. 

A little while later, Derrick wanted to get more of the jungle juice from the basement. Remembering that was where the woman had gone, Daveed claimed he needed a cup, too, and followed him and Owen to the lower level. The music was louder down there, but people were still having full-on conversations.

Daveed caught a flash of yellow when he surveyed the crowd of people. The woman was sitting on the couch next to Janisa, who was probably far drunker than she looked. She was even prettier up close, but Daveed didn't want to make a fool of himself by staring. 

He and his friends got to the jungle juice before it was all gone. After he gulped down half of his cup, he saw that she was looking at him. Her line of vision whipped away, so she could've just been looking around. 

"...Look, man, I _know_ Y/N's like a sister to you, so I'm not gonna push up on her. I can't just sit down? My legs can't be tired from standing?" Daveed pulled his eyes from the image of her and tuned into the conversation happening beside him. It seemed Owen was trying to be in her presence in anyway he could, even with the lame excuse of his legs being tired and needing to on the sofa. Daveed couldn't blame him. He'd come close to telling the men he'd see them back upstairs. 

Owen sat on the furthest end of the couch as if to prove his point. Derrick sat in the middle, and Daveed sat closest to her. When he settled down on the cushion, his leg accidentally brushing against hers, she turned as if summoned. She looked at Daveed first, then Derrick when he started talking. 

"Hey, Y/N. You know Owen. And this is my guy, Daveed."

She smiled and waved to the football player. "Hey, Owen." 

When she looked at Daveed, he kept back how dazzled he was by her umber brown eyes by sticking out his hand. "Hi, Y/N. Nice to meet you."

She placed her hand into his. "Yeah, same here." She looked at him for a second, her eyes squinting a bit. "Sorry for staring, but I think I know you from somewhere. Did you play a sport or something like that?"

"I was on the track team at Brown. I had a few meets at Dartmouth."

Y/N's face broke out into a smile and Daveed reckoned with the notion that it was one of most beautiful things he'd ever seen. "That's where I know you! You were the really fast one. I wanted to root for our school, but y'all smoked us."

Daveed snickered and studied her. Her accent wasn't New English or New Jerseyan for that matter. "You from around here?"

She shook her head and tucked a thick coil of hair behind her ear. "No. I'm originally from Virginia, but I got into Dartmouth. Hated New Hampshire so I didn't stay there, but I got a job here in New Jersey, so I've been living here for the past year."

"Do you like Jersey?"

Y/N looked thoughtful, her lips twisting. "It gets a little better every day," she ultimately surmised, and her eyes lingered on his. 

The next hour had swept by in their conversation. Derrick and Owen had gone back upstairs; Janisa, too. Before she left, she'd leaned over Y/N's lap to slur, "Daveed! I didn't even see you over there. Have you met my cute friend, Y/N?" 

He breathed out a chuckle and looked at Y/N when he answered, "Uh, yes. Yes, I have." 

After laughing about an episode of Spongebob and forgetting how they'd even gotten to that topic, Y/N glanced at her watch. "Oh, shoot. I actually have to get going. I'm driving to Virginia in the morning."

She stood, and Daveed kept his line of vision from the contour of her legs beneath the yellow fabric of her dress. He stood, too.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you, Daveed." She put her hand out and he took pleasure in the softness of her palm. "Oh, and thanks for hanging out with me all night. I know you probably wanted to chill with your friends."

He shook his head. "It's no problem. I really enjoyed talking to you."

They gazed at each other. Daveed didn't know what else to say and he was almost sure she didn't either. There was an easiness between them, a feeling different than the awkwardness he'd feel with most virtual-strangers. It was like he'd known her for far longer than an hour. 

"Do you stay in Jersey?" she asked suddenly.

"No; I'm still up in Rhode Island."

A pout came to her full lips, and Daveed decided that he needed to see her smile again. "But I still come to Jersey sometimes when I'm doing theater projects."

He earned her grin back and her eyes brightened. "You do theater?" 

Daveed remained modest, tipping his hand back and forth. "I'm okay." 

"Well, I like plays. The next time you have one, maybe I'll swing by."

"Yeah." He liked the silent confidence of this girl. She seemed a little stand-offish at first, but once she got comfortable, her shoulders relaxing and conversation flowing, he could tell that beneath her slick mouth and wittiness was a brewing intellect. She was interesting. "That sounds cool. Can I get--,"

"Y/N!" Daveed looked up and saw Janisa from across the room. "You leaving?"

Y/N turned and went to her, "Yeah, I'm going, girl. Remember I told you I'm going to my parents' house in the morning." 

Janisa flung her arm over her shoulders, needing assistance back up the stairs. Y/N turned around and waved. "Again, it was nice meeting you, Daveed! Maybe I'll see you when you're back in town!"

\---

"Later that night, I got a text from him. He'd asked Derrick to ask Janisa for my number. We were friends for a long time after that, then we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Satisfied?" Y/N pinched Xavier's cheek. He shrank away from her fingers, laughing. 

Right when Y/N announced she'd finished the last loc and gained Xavier's cheer, Daveed walked into the house. 

"Daddy!" Xavier bounded up when the echo of Daveed's shoes in the foyer came to a stop at the living room. The boy ran up to his father and bounced up and down. "Are you ready to play checkers?" 

To Y/N, Daveed looked kind of funny, or at the very least tired. He set his workbag down. "How about you and Dee go upstairs so I can talk to Mommy for minute? Then we can play." 

Xavier pouted, "But you said we could play as _soon_ as you got home!" 

"I need to talk to Mommy right now," he repeated more firmly. Daveed would usually entertain their youngest's griping for a bit longer, so his rare abruptness signaled to Y/N that whatever he needed to talk about was serious.

Y/N stood and began ushering Xavier towards the steps. "Go on, hon. The sooner we can talk, the sooner he'll be up there." 

Xavier continued his complaining on his way toward the foyer. Diana followed suit after Daveed gave her a pointed look. She sighed and closed her book. She gave Daveed a hug hello and said, "You know, I'll be ten next summer. Almost two whole hands. I can listen to _some_ conversations."

"Little girl, upstairs." Y/N pointed toward the hallway but she couldn't hide her smirk. Diana was her mini-me, so she couldn't blame her for having her wittiness. 

"Come on, X. I'll teach you how to play so when Daddy comes up you can already _beat_ him," Diana coaxed a still-moping Xavier. That idea seemed to pique his interest, however, and he ran up the stairs, yelling for Diana to hurry up. 

When they were out of eye and ear shot, Y/N looked at Daveed and realized he hadn't smiled once since entering the house. She ran her hands down the sleeves of his coat. "What's going on, babe?"

Daveed exhaled slowly as he removed his glasses. He sat them on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't get the teaching position at the institute." 

Y/N's eyes widened and her heart dropped. "What? Are you serious?"

"Got the e-mail during the exams. Apparently, they were impressed with me, but they were going to go with another candidate."

"Oh, Daveed..."

He paced away from her, the tamed tenseness he'd shown with the kids shrinking away with the rage he could only show in front of Y/N. 

"How could they not pick me? I check every box for that position!" He shrugged off his coat. He tossed it onto the chair and walked into the kitchen. "It's like you work twice as hard and they move the finish line every fucking time."

He went to the fridge and grabbed an emerald green bottle of beer. He gulped down a third of it before he respired heavily and leaned against the counter. Y/N went to him. She didn't know what to say. She'd been encouraging him the entire time, too, certain he'd land the gig. She wasn't sure he wanted a pep talk, telling him the school was insane for not picking him and that they'd be sorry. The only thing he was concerned about was not getting the job. So, instead, she stood beside him and rubbed his back. 

"I'm just ready for more, Y/N. Something bigger. This is the closest I've ever been and I still couldn't touch it." 

"Hey, now." Her arm descended to his waist and she hugged him. "You have a bunch of open doors all around you, Daveed. Just because this one's closed doesn't mean the others are. There'll be other jobs."

"But this was _the_ job." He pulled out a stool and sat down. "I thought this would be one that would really pushed me forward. I could've been a full-time theater professor by next year." 

"You still could be," Y/N offered and he shot her a look. 

"What does it say about me that I got turned down by a top school?"

"It _means_ that you got into the doors of a top school. How many people can say they were even _considered_ for that kind of position?"

Daveed sighed, and Y/N knew he didn't want to admit that despite his misfortune, there was truth to her words. She smiled a bit and rubbed his hand. "You never know, babe—the fact that you were _that_ close to getting the job will have a bunch of other schools looking at you now. Everyone wants what's as good as it gets, and babe--," she looked him square in the eye, "you're as good as it gets."

"Or just sloppy seconds."

"Daveed."

"All right, all right, all right. I hear you," he conceded and drew her in with an arm. Y/N cradled his head against her chest and he groaned. "But I'm still gonna feel shitty about it for the rest of the night."

Y/N shook her head but allowed his moment of funk. Lord knew she had her moments of irritation that didn't end simply because Daveed wanted them to. His gaze found hers and she kissed him twice. 

"Tell me some good news," he said after a minute. "I don't want the kids to see me like this. You know Dee will call me out on it."

Y/N tittered, certain the girl would, but then she pinched her lips together. She thought she'd be telling him her news under better circumstances, but it seemed that then would be the best moment. "Well..." she started slowly, "I've decided to stop taking birth control."

Daveed pulled away from her so he could see her full face. "What?"

She couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I...I wanna start trying for another baby." 

"Babe, are you serious?" He stood from the stool and grabbed her hands.

"Yeah. I've given it a lot of thought and I think we're in a good place now. We both have good paying jobs, a nice home, and I know Dee and X would love to have a little brother or sister."

"Will you love it?" Daveed asked genuinely. "I really don't want you to do this just to make me or the kids happy. I want you to be happy about it, too." 

"Baby, I promise I'm happy. I actually get excited when I think about it." She squeezed his hands. "I already talked to my doctor and we can go go into the office whenever we're ready to discuss our options."

Y/N squealed when Daveed grabbed her into his arms and spun her around. "You don't know how much I needed that," he said when he set her back down. He held her face between his palms and gave her a good, long kiss. "Parents of three has a nice ring to it." 

"Yeah, it does." She smiled, happy to see the somber mood her husband was in could be lifted. "I know you're disappointed about today, but something even greater is gonna come out of this. You're gonna be everything you've been working for."

"Thank you."

He touched her lips with his again, and she stopped him when he started feeling on her backside. 

"I know you're eager to get started on the baby, but X will implode if you make him wait any longer. And I'll take the rest of this, too." She grabbed the neck of his beer bottle and took a swig. When he cocked a brow and smirked at her, she shrugged.

"What? I spent five hours on X's hair today. I deserve this." She finished the rest in a couple gulps. "Plus, I gotta get it in while I can. I'm looking forward to a lot of things, but no alcohol for nine months isn't one of them." 

. . .

_**Thanks for reading!** _

_**If you have a story**_ **_suggestion, let me know in the comments. :)_ **


End file.
